A love that lasts forever
by FireStar1998
Summary: Fire Star, is a shy alicorn that lives by the everfree forest, next door to Fluttershy, her best friend. When a new alicorn mysteriously shows up, it's Star's chance for a new and better life.


Darkness. It's all around me. I awaken with a weak cry of fear. I stand up and shake out my fiery orange mane and stretch my wings. I let my eyes adjust to the dim room and begin to walk outside to get some fresh air. I don't think living by dark and creepy woods is a good thing to help a Pegasus such as myself, with these late night fears I oh so frequently have. I begin to glow dimly with fire to light my path through the restless night.

I am thirteen. I am an alicorn. My mane is a fiery orange and the rest of my body is more of a golden-yellow- orange. I have the brightest red eyes ever. I'm not evil at all. I love the night where I can be free until my fears haunt me. I can light up the sky. I can turn invisible, I can teleport, I have super speed, telepathy, and I can predict the future. I love to create and invent new things. I have a passion for drawing and art. If only I wasn't so shy, I could show them the star I really am. My name is, Fire Star.

It was around three A.M. when I began my walk. I avoid the woods until daylight, where they are at least half bearable. I only have a few friends here in Equestria, like Fluttershy, whom I greatly relate to. She lives close to me so I spend a lot of time at her house helping take care of the fascinating creatures that roam the area. She was my first friend here. She is gentle, kind, and purely kind-hearted.

My other friends are Rainbow Dash a speedy tomboy, like myself. Rarity can be a drama queen at times, but there's no mistaken her good nature and ability to design. Applejack is the speediest land pony I know of, she has this country thing that you got to like about her and she is a sweet nice girl. Twilight Sparkle has this thing where she constantly reads and writes, I honestly think she needs to get out more, but none-the-less she is as kind hearted as my other friends. Last but not least, The earth pony with the crazy hot-pink curly mane, Pinkie Pie; she can throw the wildest parties. She can come on a pony as a little over-the-top but she's a very sweet yet crazy girl.

After my short walk, it's about three-thirty a.m. I slowly ease my way back to my sad little home. I lay down. Then drift off into a trance-sleep. I cuddle a stuffed animal puppy dog for comfort. I fold my wings over my face and make weak whines while I sleep. A couple of torturous hours of attempting to sleep later, the bright sunlight forced its way into my room, yelling at me to get up.

I leap out of bed, leaving it a mess. Once again I shake out my fiery orange mane and stretch out again. I rub the knots out of my neck. I ease my way over to Fluttershy's hose for our usual morning breakfast. "Good morning, Fluttershy." I greet her with a weak smile.

"Good morning, Fire Star. You didn't sleep well, did you?" she asks quietly and concerned.

"Just the usual." I reply sadly.

She gives me a hug and a pat on the back and tells me, "It's okay, things will get better soon." I just nod and sit down at the table to eat.

After breakfast I go out to help Fluttershy with the animals, which are like family. I'm thinking of getting a pet dragon like Twilights pet dragon, Spike. I shove away the though quickly. I shouldn't take care of a pet, or even think of having one with the depression problems I currently have. I don't know why I am constantly sad. Maybe it's because I never had a family. As much as I want to stop thinking of this, it just dawns on me. My thoughts haunt me. _Am I sad because I'm unloved? I have no family. Nothing to say I honestly care about. Why must this happen to me? _Over and Over. These questions haunt me.

After helping Fluttershy with the critters that abide here, I decide to go to the park. I spread my wings and take off at a lightning speed. Once I arrive seconds later, I land and begin to walk around. I admire all the beauty the world has to offer me at this moment in time. Something catches my eye. Something shooting out of the sky. It's glowing fire. A bright fiery red fire. It hits the ground beside me so hard that he impact blows mw back.

Once I gather my senses, I slowly and shyly ease my way towards the creature from the sky. It's a stallion alicorn. He has fiery red mane, and his body is the color of my mane. He has red flames for a cutie mark unlike my simple black star. He's still breathing, thank God. I levitate him onto my back and teleport home.

I gently lay the handsome alicorn on my bed and get an icepack from the freezer. I brush his mane out of his face, place the icepack on his forehead, and sit beside him waiting for him to awaken. A couple of hours later he starts to stir, so I remove the ice pack. I notice a few cuts and some bruises that have surfaced. I go to Fluttershy's and get a few bandages. I ran back home to see that the once stirring pony has awaken. I walk towards him slowly say soothingly, "Hi there, I'm Fire Star." I pause for a second to see if he could actually understand me, "Who are you, are you okay, what happened?" He opened his eyes a little more, they were a bright red, like mine. "I am Fire Blaze," He says as he takes a deep breath, "I think I'm fine, just a little banged up. I don't know what or how this happened." He says dizzily. "Go ahead and lie down, you need your rest after that crash. It sent me flying backwards." I say as I pat his shoulder. "Thanks, I'll try to leave as soon as I can so I don't trouble ya." He says in sleepy tone. "Won't be necessary, I was lookin' for company anyways." I say with a gentle smile, then left the room.


End file.
